Project F
by Gothic-doll
Summary: AU, Kenshin is working under an evil operation called Project F, until he meets Kaoru and they soon feel the have feelings for each other but kenshins uncle wont allow it!
1. Default Chapter

short conversation

G-san- "Hi Sam-chan" rubs head and messes hair

Sam-san-"Don't call me chan, I'm a big girl, but have a mind of a 5 yr old, muahaha, I just had 5 cups of tea today" laughs evilly and starts jumping around

G-san-"Chill man, chill, anyways don't you want to meet our special guest"

Sam-san-nods head excitedly

G-san-"Meetclears throat Kenshin and Kaoru!"

Sam-san-Really, OMGjumps once more

Kenshin-"is she going to be alright"

G-san-"Don't worry about her she just had 5 cups of tea"

Kaoru-"Amazing, oh yea you said you were going to tell us a story about…..US.."

G-san-yep I am, and I'm sure Sam-san is excited!"

Sam-san-"I sure am, I'm so hyper!, muahahahahaha"

G-san-"okstares at Sam-san embarrassing herselfon with the story"

I finished eating dinner and took out my homework; I had so many homework to finished, but so little time.

"Mum, could you help me with my homework?" asked an ebony black haired girl.

"Sure Kaoru" smiled Mrs. Kamiya.

After Kaoru have finished her homework she took a quick shower and put on her night gown. She was combing her long ebony hair when suddenly she heard gunshots.

I quietly crept outside and there I saw, the most frightful sight, mum and dad on the ground, not moving surrounded by a puddle of blood.

I ran towards them and suddenly I felt some pierced through my skin, I dropped to the ground and I was half awake when the kidnapper carried me into a white van, I could hear the kidnappers talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying, everything was blur.

I woke to find myself in a strange place, a laboratory, I looked around and tried getting up but I couldn't move, I was numb everywhere.

This was the strangest laboratory I have ever seen, there were enormous test tube fill with this green liquid and I think what they are doing is illegal.

Inside the test tube filled with green liquid were people, only females! I was terrified of what they would do.

Also I noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes accept my lingerie's. A thin cloth covered my breast.

"Ah, you're finally awake my dear" one of the kidnapper said.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped back. "And what the hell you're doing in this laboratory!"

"I'm Masashi, leader of this secret head quarters, the 'F' project, and you'll find out soon" he said and smirked evilly.

He wheeled a tray occupied with operating tools; strangely there was a small metal object, which is definitely not an operating tool.

One of his workers injected me with some antiseptic and I felt a little blurry and suddenly….everything turns black.

A/N: hope you readers like it


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru Dream

I'm not awake… but it's like I can see through the kidnapper's eyes and what they are doing to my body. I was unconscious on my stomach and they were implanting that metal object into my body and I knew this was going to be permanent.

After hours of the operation the kidnapper places my body in one of those gigantic test tubes and filled it with that green liquid. Before that they attached some wires to my body.

Then I felt like everything was disappearing, I was all alone and then suddenly felt sleepy and everything turned black…..

End of dream

Rurouni Kenshin, one of the kidnappers walked into the laboratory to find a new victim to their project. He was astonished to find the new victim ever so beautiful with her ebony hair floating freely in the liquid.

It's not like he enjoys seeing poor innocent women being kidnapped and on top of all that Masashi have to kill their parents.

"Uncle, why must we do this, kidnapping innocent women and implanting some microchip into their bodies" Kenshin asked his uncle.

"This head quarters happen to be my life, creating my very own breathing robots, obeying my ever command with just a flick of a switch!" Masashi said.

"Well……" Kenshin muttered.

"Well what!" Masashi barked.

"Nothing" he signs.

Kenshin carry's on staring at the beautiful women; he wished that his parents hadn't died in a plane accident in Togenkyo.

If they hadn't died I could have been traveling the world with my parents, instead my uncle had to take care of me and train me to be evil…..

"Guess what Kenshin we just this 20mins ago" Masashi said evilly.

"Great…." He murmured.

"I decided to let you do the operation, and be very delicate, women's bodies isn't as good as men's one mistake snap the die" Masashi explained.

"I don't think I want to do this….." Kenshin murmured.

"You better or I will lock you up!" Masashi demanded.

Kenshin kept quiet while he walked closer to the unconscious body. This time the victim had long blue hair, rosy cheeks and a smooth complexion.

He picked up the operating blade and was just about to slit her flesh when he had relished what he is doing.

"I'm not going to let you boss me around uncle and I order you to free all the prisoners of your evil scheme" Kenshin demanded.

"Pfft….you think I'm going to listen to you! HA, in your dreams, I'm sorry to do this but, guards get him" Masashi ordered.

Kenshin had to act quick, and rescue the ebony haired girl, he picked up the metal chair and smashed it through the giant test tube and carried the unconscious body and ran towards the exit.

Some of the guards were chasing him until "Let him go, just pretend he's dead" Masashi ordered.

"What if he reports this organization to the police" asked one of the workers.

"He won't, I know" Masashi said and smirked.

A/N: hope u like it and sori if der's grammar or spelling mistakes….gomenesai


	3. Chapter 3

Kenshin carried the unconscious body towards his apartment and gently place her on his bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest. He positions a wet towel on her forehead.

Kenshin closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen; he prepared some tea and checked to see if she had woken up yet.

Kaoru's POV

I tossed and turn having dreams about a man, he had long crimson hair tied up in a lose hair tight, he had beautiful violet eyes and he saved me. He carried me into his muscular arms and walked towards a bright light.

I rub my eyes and sit up. I scan the room I don't recognize. The sliding slides open, and in walks in the guy from my dreams.

"You're awake miss" the stranger from my dream said.

"Is this you're place?" I asked.

"Yeah it is" he replied back pouring some green tea into the tea cup.

"Thanks for saving me" I show gratitude to him.

"Its' nothing" he said but I think he was blushing.

"By the ways we weren't formally introduced yet, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, call me Kaoru and you?" I asked.

"Rurouni Kenshin, call me Kenshin" he said and smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please" I replied.

"I don't know why I'm saying this but I feel that I know you" I rub my forehead.

"I see" he said and blushed even more. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"I loved too" I said happily.

Kenshin's POV

I was excited when she accepted my offer to the movies. Anyways I feel the same way about her, I feel like I know her, like we are soul mates, but its not going to happen.

Kaoru and I strolled down the streets until some thing caught her eye. She was staring at a beautiful blue silk dress with ruffles at the bottom and red bow tied around the waist of the dress.

"You like the dress, go on and try it" I said.

"If it's definitely ok with you" she said.

"Yeah it is"

I watched as Kaoru walked inside the shop and pointed at the dress she wanted to try out. She went into the dressing room and came out 5mins later.

"Kenshin, how do you like" she asked.

"You look beautiful" I said and I could see her cheeks turning bright red.

I walked down the streets with her towards a fancy café and pull her seat out for her. I sat down in my seat and ordered our food.

After dinner I took her to the park to watch the moon and the stars together with her and she looked into my eyes and I looked into her and pull her chin gently towards my face and our faces were centimeters away, and then our lips met, a sweet kiss yet a passionate one too.

a/N; hope you readers like it, be nice, tell me if I should continue, thanx


End file.
